


A New Start On Life

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Bottom Theo Raeken, Canon Rewrite, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dead People, Emotional, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Heavy Angst, Hope, Hurt Theo Raeken, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Protective Theo Raeken, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sequel, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, The Alpha Pack, Tissue Warning, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Theo is dying in the hospital, but something happens that changes all of that.
Relationships: Melissa McCall & Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Sheriff Stilinski, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reason To Keep Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087574) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This story is two years in the making. I started it back in September 2018 and just now finished it September 29th 2020. It's a sequel to A Reason To Keep Living. This Is Not A Death Fic, It's A Life Fic.

The day had started off good and they had been happy even if Theo hadn’t been feeling that great. Theo had been laughing at him because he'd run into the bedroom door. It was always wonderful hearing Theo laughing because the last few weeks, there hadn't been a lot of laughing. Theo hadn't been depressed like that one day, but Stiles could tell on the days he didn't feel good. Then with the stupid alpha back coming to Beacon Hills and the Darrah too. It was one thing after another for them. 

He'd been beyond nervous when people started dying. Then the night Danny ended up in the hospital that was when he started being terrified. The only thing Danny had done was pick an alpha for a boyfriend. A horrible, evil, awful one in Stiles' opinion, though lately, Ethan seemed to be helping them more. He still wished that they would all leave Beacon Hills because trouble had really started when they showed up. Then again, Ethan was probably the reason Theo was still alive at the moment. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take Theo to recover this time. He kept praying that Theo would though because he needed him. 

At the moment Stiles’ was sitting beside Theo. He knew he hadn't been feeling good, but Theo had said he was fine. Stiles knew he should have gone with his gut. Theo was his boyfriend; he was supposed to be watching out for him. Theo usually watched out for him though. Theo had always been his protector, but he'd been trying to do the same for Theo. He’d promised that if Theo kept getting worse he’d make him go to the doctor again. Theo hadn’t wanted to go because they couldn’t do anything for him. The saying make him comfortable kept running in Stiles’ mind. It was what the doctor had said when they had brought Theo in today. It was what they had said weeks back too. 

Theo was stubborn; he hadn’t missed school once in three weeks. There had been days when Stiles had tried getting him to stay home, but Theo wasn’t taking no easy way out. He knew that it had to do with Ethan and Aiden being at school. The alpha pack being in Beacon Hills plus not knowing who the Darrah was. Theo kept pushing his self to make sure they were all protected. Theo was doing too much is the way it felt to Stiles. He'd taken on Aiden twice now which wasn't a good thing, but some how he hadn't gotten hurt. It was some miracle that was for sure. Then there was the Kali incident that could have gone horribly wrong when Boyd was killed. Theo had been acting like he wasn't a threat for the most part, until the pack was threatened. That was when he'd gone on the defensive. 

Stiles didn’t know if it was Theo’s heart itself that had triggered what happened or the person doing the sacrifices. Theo had already looked pale, but he’d soldiered through it; one of Theo's favorite phrases lately. It wasn’t until lunch when they sat in the locker room did he pay the most attention. Theo hadn’t wanted anything to eat and Theo loved food. The days that it made him sick, Theo still ate it. He’d looked almost white compared to his usual natural tanned skin. He'd heard him groan in pain saying he could get Scott to take some of the pain away if he was hurting. 

He'd seen the lie in Theo's eyes when he'd said it wasn't that bad. He hadn't wanted Theo to suffer, but he couldn't force him to do anything. He'd been trying to do that for a while now, but it ended in Theo not talking for a while. Stiles had kept talking trying to make his self not think about it. Theo had pulled him over into his lap wanting to snuggle together. He hadn’t thought much of it since it was Theo’s normal thing to pull him in so they could snuggle or cuddle up during lunch. Theo was one that loved hugs, Stiles loved them too so when they could they always did it.

~ST TS ST TS~

He’d thought Theo would feel better if he took a short nap so he’d told him it was okay to sleep for a while. He was wishing now that maybe Theo would have said no, I’m fine again. Theo hadn’t though; he’d already been sleeping when he’d finished the sentence. The trouble had been when he’d tried waking Theo up so they could go to third period; Theo hadn’t woken up. He’d almost panicked right then because he thought Theo was dead. He hadn’t even felt Theo’s pulse, but it was like on cue that someone showed up. Stiles hated the person with everything he had in him, but in that moment; Ethan had been the only one around. Coach wasn’t even in the damn office for once watching god only knew what on two laptops. 

He’d told Ethan to leave Theo alone, but Ethan had snapped him out of his shock making him call an ambulance. Ethan had promised him that Theo had a pulse because he could hear his heart beating. Scott he couldn’t even remember where he’d been or anyone else in the pack. Ethan had been there as if he was just waiting or watching them. It freaked him out now because he didn’t know if Ethan had known or if he’d just shown up. Stiles couldn’t really think passed the beeping of the machines that told him Theo was alive. The heart machine kept doing weird things though like skipping a beat at times. He'd almost lost Theo twice today and it was killing him that he could still go. He’d tried finding a way to keep Theo alive because he’d promised him. 

Three weeks was what they’d had from the time the doctor said he could die. He just wasn’t ready to give Theo up or the life he wanted with Theo. They’d been making college plans, hell, he’d asked Theo to permanently move in with him instead of going back and forth. Theo had given him this smile saying he’d already thought he was living with him. Theo had been joking about what they could name their cat and dog because they were getting one of each. Stiles had gotten Theo his kitten that he’d wanted the day after they talked about it. 

He’d told Theo he had a baby that needed him around for a long time when he’d given Theo Athena. They had gone as far as thinking about getting married one day. He'd seen the unshed tears in Theo's eyes, but they'd done it. They had even named two kids that might never be born now. Stiles kept wiping away the tears trying not to break, but it was hard. What he saw right now gave him little hope. Theo didn't deserve to die when so many other horrible people, like the alpha pack, who were evil to him, probably did deserve death. 

It wasn’t fair even if they knew it was the out come, but three weeks from the day, no. Stiles laid his head against Theo’s chest listening at his heart beating. It was erratic, but it was beating right now. It had stopped twice, once in the ambulance and once when they’d gotten him here. Since Melissa had let him in the room he hadn’t moved. He was too scared to leave Theo for a nanosecond. He’d finally got a hold of Scott, but the only thing he’d been able to say was Theo was at the hospital. He refused to say the rest of it, he couldn’t bring his self to say Theo was in a coma and he might not wake up. He couldn’t tell Scott that he’d failed and Theo’s heart was giving up. He still felt the phantom grip Theo had on him when they’d been in the ambulance. He’d known it the second before the medic said he was having a heart attack. 

It wasn't the only two that Theo had in his life though. He'd had six since he was a child, but he always came back from them. Theo had done so many things the doctors said he wouldn't be able to do. Things the doctors would have their own heart attacks over probably. Some times Stiles wished that Peter had turned Theo too that night in the woods. He even wished that things were different and Derek hadn't been so arrogant the year before. Theo would have accepted his help then, he'd be well right now. Instead the man he loved was dying before his eyes. 

“Please don’t die on me, Theo. I need you, we all need you. You promised me a hundred years even if I knew you couldn’t keep it, you made it. I love you; you got to keep living because I don’t know how to live without you. You’re my best friend; even if we are dating you’ll always be my brother too. Please hold on until I can think of something to do,” Stiles said chocking on the last words. He didn’t bother wiping the tears away even if they were getting Theo’s blanket wet. He didn’t know how to live without Theo beside him everyday. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's chances get better with help from two unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I actually broke chapter 1 into two parts making this chapter all one with the two in this having their talk and helping Theo. I broke up chapter 3 into two chapters as well.

It had been years since anything affected him that didn't involve Aiden. However, listening to Stiles begging Theo to live got to him. Ethan didn’t know why he’d done it at first, but he’d sensed something wrong. He’d checked on Aiden first even if it hadn’t been their connection that pulled him. Aiden had been in the middle of having sex with Lydia in the guidance office. He’d kept looking though and when he’d been going passed the locker room he’d heard Stiles telling Theo to open his eyes. 

Stiles had sounded panicked. He also knew Theo's history, Deucalion had every one of their school folders after all. He’d done what his dad would have done because his dad had been a doctor. His mom had been one too, even if they had been werewolves. They never believed in killing anyone unless it was a last resort. Even in those moments his parents still tried to reason with the person. It was how they ended up being murdered. 

He had watched his parents for half of his childhood saving people so he’d done the same thing. He hadn’t meant to snap at Stiles, but he’d been in shock, but once he’d gotten Stiles to focus he’d made sure Theo was alive. He’d done what he could short of actually biting Theo right there. Deucalion wanted Theo out of the way; he hadn’t missed what their leader had told Kali. Theo was going to die anyway why not show him mercy and kill him sooner. He’d seen the look in Aiden’s eyes too when their alpha said it. Aiden had blindly followed Deucalion for years; he’d always kept Aiden in check if he thought it was too far though. This time he’d seen the look before he had to pull rank on Aiden. 

Aiden and Theo had gotten into it twice since they had gotten here. However, he'd always seen something after it happened. It was a weird kind of respect that they both had for Theo. He kept standing up to them even though he could easily be killed for doing it. Theo was innocent and they’d made a pack never to kill anyone innocent. The reason their eyes would be blue if not red was out of guilt. They hadn’t actually killed the person, but they hadn’t stopped Deucalion from doing it. 

It still haunted him every time he thought about the guy; it was what scared him now because he had fallen for Danny. The fact that Deucalion could just tell them to get rid of Theo was getting to him too. Scott’s pack thought they were pure killers with no remorse. He had a conscious and right now it was eating at him to make sure Deucalion didn’t get what he wanted in Theo dying. 

Ethan sat down in one of the chairs in the private waiting area. He’d lied his ass off to the nurse when Melissa had stepped away. He wasn’t Theo’s family, but he couldn’t get in unless he was. Apparently Theo was special to the hospital too not just the ones that called him family. He figured with Theo being born with a heart condition and spending a lot of time here it was why. He had asthma on top of that, which couldn’t have made Theo’s life easy. However, since they’d gotten here he hadn’t seen Theo show one sign of weakness besides the fact he was getting paler by the day. There were days he could tell that Theo didn't feel good. He could smell it on him even more now; death. He didn't know what it was that kept Theo fighting right now. The doctor had said he should have died already the way his body was. 

He took his phone out sending a text to Aiden to hurry up. He wasn’t sure how much longer Theo had. He needed Aiden if he was going to do what he planned on doing. He’d listened to the doctor talking to Melissa after he’d left the room. Apparently they hadn’t told Stiles everything not wanting to until his dad got there. He didn’t know what he’d do if anyone told him Aiden was only being kept alive by a machine. As long as Theo stayed on the machine there was a chance. He’d watched his mom do it once, his dad had been human, but he’d almost died once. Their mom had turned their dad and he’d lived for four more years before he’d been murdered. He needed Aiden because they had to merge for it to work, the bite wouldn’t take unless they were in their alpha form. 

Ethan knew that when they did turn Theo, he wouldn't dare have doubt of it, that they'd be wanted. If the pack found out Deucalion would have them killed. They would be traiors after all, Theo was wanted dead. He had a suspicion that the Darrah had done this somehow. It was like Danny all over again, except he wasn't in love with Theo. Danny had almost died on him. It had been his wake up call that things had too change. Maybe it really started when he'd been haunted thinking Aiden was trapped in his body. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia had saved him from killing his self. They could have let him die and be done with one part of the pack. They had shown him mercy by stopping him. This was part of his payback to them; saving Theo. A saved life for a saved life he figured it. 

~ST TS ST~

“Jeez, I’m here,” Aiden said slipping into the room before he looked at his brother. “Shit, please tell me he’s not dead?” He knew that it had to be bad if Ethan looked the way he did. 

He hadn't seen his brother look like this for years. Being around Danny had brought Ethan's heart back to the surface more than it had been. Lydia was breaking his barriers down too, it was why he'd shown up. He also had this feeling he couldn't shake around Theo. He kept fighting when the cards weren't in his favor. Theo had somehow taken him on twice now, but he hadn't been able to hurt him. He could have easily done it, but he didn't. He'd been dealt a crap hand like they had when it came to life. 

“He’s like dad was,” Ethan said knowing that Aiden would understand. They’d been little, but their mom had never lied to them about how bad their dad had been. “I just don’t know how to get in the room. When I was leaving to come in here a deputy was standing guard. I said I was family to get in here, but it was a new nurse.” He explained knowing if anyone found them they’d be kicked out.

“Fuck, mom didn’t even know if it would work. She told us it was only because dad and she were connected that it worked.” Aiden knew that Ethan was hell bent on saving Theo even if he didn’t want him to die he didn’t know how to turn anyone. 

Deucalion never told them because he’d made it clear they were to never create betas. They were an alpha pack so it would be stupid to have betas. These days though it felt more and more like they were becoming the bitches yet again. The last few weeks they had been the two leading Deucalion around. He kept switching most of the time so Ethan could go be with Danny. 

“I would never let you die if there was a chance. Mom told us that too, you never leave someone that has a chance of surviving. You try every medical way and as a last resort if they agree then you try our ways of saving them. Our pack was made up of family, but only the four of us were by blood.” Ethan reminded Aiden of the kind of family they had come from. “I’m tired of killing, one life isn’t much on our record, but we have to try.” 

“Okay, but how are we getting in the room? Stiles hates us unless you have something I don’t know about?” Aiden asked. 

“I’m hoping Stiles will just talk to me and hear me out. He let me help Theo at school,” Ethan said, but he wasn’t sure how it was going to go now. "He hasn't threatened me as much since I helped save Danny." It was more like Theo kept telling Stiles not to. 

He felt like the note he had in his hand was burning him. He’d been holding onto it since he’d found it in his locker that morning. The only reason he’d gone to his locker before taking off to the hospital was to get his helmet. The note had been stuffed inside, but he’d grabbed it thinking it might be from Danny. He’d read it after he’d sat down waiting to see if Theo was alive before he had talked to the nurse. He didn’t need to read the note again to know what it said. It was one sentence. If you care about Danny at all, then save me. 

“Theo already said yes,” Ethan added giving the note to Aiden before he left the room. 

He was hoping that it wasn’t too late to do what Theo had asked in the note. He cared about Danny; he’d already fallen in love with him. Theo hadn't liked them at first, but he knew that Danny had changed Theo's opinion on that. Danny was close with Theo, more so than the others. He knew that Theo had other options, but he'd asked him for help instead. It was the least he could do. He had already called Danny asking for his help earlier. Danny could hack and he'd told him what he needed. Theo had to stay alive for the bite to take, if the machines were cut off there wouldn't be away of doing it that he knew of. Danny hadn't even asked why when he'd told him what he needed. Danny had only texted him 'it's gone' ten minutes afterwards. The DNR paper on Theo's file had vanished, but with it there he couldn't save Theo.

~ST TS ST~

Stiles was asleep with his head lying against Theo’s arm holding onto his boyfriend’s hand when Ethan got in the room. He’d had to wait until the deputy stepped away to talk to the Sheriff who had shown up. He’d yanked Aiden in with him knowing they didn’t have much time. The doctor and Melissa were also there, which meant they were about to deliver the news about Theo. It had taken fifteen minutes to get in the room, but he could still hear Theo’s heart with his supernatural hearing. 

Neither the doctor nor the machine could register what he could. Theo’s heart was beating erratic, but he still had a chance. The machine kept him alive because his heart couldn’t keep up, but he wasn’t brain dead. He was in a heavy coma that science or medicine wasn’t pulling him out of because his heart couldn’t handle the stress. Ethan figured the second heart attack had been what had done the most damage. It was the sixth one in Theo's life. Unless they did this, he wasn't coming back from it.

The second they had gotten into the room Ethan had ditched his shirt and Aiden had too so they could merge. It only took another couple of seconds before they were on the same wave length. The memories of their former life with their parents weren’t something they liked thinking of, but Ethan brought the memories up. He needed to remember what his mom had done and she’d told them. They might have been six years old, but he’d never forget the talk they’d had that day. She’d told them love was what saved everyone in the end. 

Ethan felt Aiden knowing they were thinking the same thing in that moment. Once Aiden told him to do it they did. He bent over doing what Theo had asked him to do. He didn’t know Theo well enough to love him, but he drew on the love he felt that was there for his family. Aiden was all he had left in the world and he felt Aiden linked with him. He felt their fangs slice into Theo’s side sending every good thought he had into it saving Theo. He didn’t want his bad karma coming back onto Theo. He thought how much Theo was loved by the people in this town, his pack, his family, most importantly, Stiles. What he had seen between them since they had come here was more than he had seen since his parents were alive. It was like this undying love between them that was stronger than anything. 

It had only taken two minutes for everything and when he pulled back Ethan felt Aiden leave his body. He wanted to stay, but Aiden telling him they had to go was the truth. He couldn’t stay even if he wanted to make sure Theo lived. If they got caught in here then they’d be in trouble. Deucalion couldn’t find out about what they’d done for Theo. Stiles hadn’t even moved so he wasn’t going to know it was them. The only thing Ethan left was the bite mark on Theo’s side as proof he’d done what he’d been asked with Aiden’s help. 

"Please don't die, they need you to live." Ethan whispered against Theo's ear before he finally walked out blinking back his own tears. 

He wanted Theo to live, needed him to live to know he managed to do one other thing right in his miserable life. Danny had been the first outside of Aiden. If this worked Theo would be the second. He didn't want anything from him, Aiden and he had agreed on that. If it worked then they weren't going to put claim to Theo. Scott would always be the one that Theo turned to. Even if Scott wasn't an alpha with red eyes and the spark, he was an alpha. He already hated that he wasn't on Scott's side, but maybe he kind of was now. He hadn't even been telling what all went on at the school anymore. He made it up or only told the dull parts, Aiden doing the same. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos hope like that I put the twins in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chapter as Noah sits beside Theo remembering things. Sorry so much sad, I promise it gets to a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Little more sad before happy gets involved, but this isn't a death fic. I went with the season 6a part where Sheriff's name is Noah, but seems so weird always thought was John.

Sheriff Stilinski was sitting on the other side of Theo’s bed half an hour after the doctor had told him the news. He’d known it was coming, but he didn’t have the heart to admit it to his self even for a second. He’d known something was wrong when Melissa had shown up at the Sheriff’s station. He’d hadn’t needed the words, he’d just known it was Theo. He’d seen the look in her eyes too and knew it wasn’t going to be good. Three weeks didn’t seem like enough time even if they’d all known since Theo was little he wasn’t going to have a long life. 

He wasn't even eighteen though, he was barely even seventeen years old. There were so many things left in life he should be able to do. Go to prom, graduate high school and college, get married. He'd heart Stiles and Theo talking about that, Stiles had said graduation night. Theo had been picking out baby names with Stiles and not just for pets. Theo was the kindest person he’d met besides his own wife and son. 

Theo had been there with Stiles and Scott when he’d shown up the night his wife had died. Theo hadn’t left though not once even if he stayed somewhere else he’d always called to see if he was okay. Theo snuck him the food that Stiles deemed horrible for his health. He’d known Theo shouldn’t be eating it at all, but Theo had given him a look like he gave Stiles all the time. He wasn’t ready to give up his son because Theo felt like that to him. 

He should have made Theo go to the doctor even though he’d said he was fine. It was just Theo saw no hope after all the doctor had said he was going to die. All they could do was make him comfortable. Those words stuck like a knife in his gut even now. Comfortable, what did that even mean because Theo had been through hell all his life. He never backed down, but always tried to walk away from the bad stuff. He wanted him to get up from the bed and walk away from this. 

“I don’t know how to let you go,” Noah said trying to bring his self to do just that. 

Melissa was with Scott and Liam right now trying to help them deal with it. The waiting room had been full of their friends too. He knew they were cutting school, but Theo’s friends hadn’t cared. He couldn’t bring his self to tell them to leave either. He’d told his deputy to leave them alone when he’d mentioned it. They wanted to be here for their friend even if Theo wasn’t walking away from this one. He still was in a numb state hearing what all he'd been told. 

Melissa had said two heart attacks, the doctor confirmed it. His heart was too damaged to keep going itself. Theo had the biggest heart, yet it was what was killing him in the end. Except for the first when Theo was only eight months old, he'd been there every time he'd had a heart attack before. He had taken him to the hospital and doctors so many times. This treatment or that treatment, surgeries after surgeries. He knew Theo always felt guilty about the cost, but he'd shown him that it was taken care of by what he'd been left from his family's death. 

“I knew something was wrong the night you were born. I was there with your mom because your dad had to run out for a few hours. You were small and had started turning blue before you came out all the way. You were still screaming the best you could though. I got you two to the hospital and they told your mom you wouldn’t make it through the night. She said you would, she believed in miracles. I’ve been asking for one for years to save you. I’m still hoping you’re fighting.” Noah said. 

The last thing he wanted was to turn the machine off, but Theo had made him promise he would. He had begged him if there was no other chance of saving him, he didn’t want to live on a machine. It was the second hardest thing he’d had to do in his life, but he had to do it. He leaned over telling Theo he loved him before switching the machine off. He could barely see it from the tears in his eyes, but he did it. The tears falling from his face as he did the one thing he would regret having to do for the rest of his life. He had cried more times over the years, but this was the worst outside of his wife's death. Theo didn't deserve this, he had even said he wanted to be a doctor once. He wanted to find a cure for people like him that had no cure. 

~ST TS ST~

He didn’t know how he was going to be able to tell Stiles when he woke up. Melissa had tried helping him tell Stiles, but he’d refused to hear it. He’d barely held his self together, but Melissa had already known Stiles wasn’t going to handle it well. She’d been ready with a mild sedative to let him sleep. He’d heard Stiles lasts words before he fell asleep. 'Please, don't let him die, daddy.' Stiles hadn't called him daddy in so many years it had hurt that much more. He knew that Stiles loved Theo more than brothers for a while. It had taken him time to come in here to tell Theo bye his self. He thought they had more time than three weeks, but Theo hadn’t once shown a sign of feeling worse, especially this morning. 

Theo always got up early if he was leaving for a day shift so it hadn’t been out of the ordinary. Theo had made him breakfast and even though he’d been in a hurry he’d sat and ate with him. They’d talked about school and he’d told Theo he knew about the cat he was trying to hide. Theo had given him a smile when he’d said he could keep her. It wasn’t the greatest thing in the world for him with asthma, but he’d never told Theo no because of his health. Theo had told him bye and as usual said I love you before he left. He’d seen Stiles in the doorway with Theo before he’d shut it too. 

There had been no sign that Theo wasn’t going to be there in the house tonight making dinner. It was taco night every Thursday, the one night a week that Stiles didn’t grumble about what they ate. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to look at tacos for a while without thinking about his son. He’d offered to adopt Theo plenty of times, but he always had told him he wanted to be his son another way. It was how he’d figured out that Theo and Stiles were closer than brothers. Stiles hadn’t even known that he’d talked to Theo about being safe. He hadn’t meant protection safe, even though he had given him that too. He had asked the doctor if Theo was strong enough even when Theo had said he didn’t care. He’d wanted them happy, but Theo dying that way wouldn’t have helped Stiles if he thought it was his fault. 

Even after he turned the machine off he sat there holding Theo’s hand. He hadn’t been able to be here for his wife. He wasn’t letting Theo die alone because it was the one thing he regretted about that night. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his wife and let her know he loved her one last time. It was one reason no matter how busy he got he always made time for Stiles and Theo. Every night he was working they showed up with food for him. Theo always snuck something in that Stiles didn’t see. He always ate it later after they’d left reading the note Theo left. It had always been the same; 'I know nothing of what you’re eating, but I had one too'. 

All of those little things that he shared with Theo were coming back to him now. He'd taught Theo and Stiles both how to drive. He never said a word that Theo was better at it than Stiles. He'd always smiled when he saw Theo fixing the jeep after Stiles had done something to it. He'd always given Stiles duck tape to fix stuff, but Theo had said that is no way to fix a vehicle like this. He'd watched Theo teach his self how to work on vehicles. Every time Stiles had a problem, Theo had fixed it or found a way to get it fixed. He never had to worry about Stiles stranded on some road at night. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of Theo's truck. He still remembered how happy Theo was when they'd gone to get it. The only two requests had been it had to be blue and enough room for them. When it rained Scott had a way to school besides his motorcycle. He had been terrified when he'd seen the death trap Scott had. Thankfully, Theo wasn't that much of a thrill seeker to do any stunts on the thing. He knew he'd borrowed it once to go off with Stiles somewhere the truck couldn't go.

Noah laid his head down against Theo's. "I love you, I'll do my best to make sure Stiles' is okay. I don't know if he'll ever find someone else, but I'll do what you also asked. I'll make sure he doesn't give up on finding someone else to love one day." He choked out. 

Theo had wrote letters not only to Stiles, but other people too. Stiles had the most of them though. Theo had filled an entire notebook that he was supposed to give to Stiles. Life wasn't fair, but it was like Theo had known there was a greater chance he wouldn't be doing all that Stiles planned. The notebook was full of stuff Stiles was supposed to do along with other personal things. He hadn't read, but the first page that had been all far he could go. Theo had said he didn't care if he read it, but he didn't even finish the first paragraph. It was too much to think about at the time so he put it in the safe. He had hoped he'd never have to give it to Stiles. 

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of this chapter is sad, but the ending is happy as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Little more sad before things turn around. I'm sorry for all the waterworks. I am not having dry eyes either.

Melissa had left Scott and Liam in the same room that Stiles was in. They’d cried their selves to sleep after she’d told them. She had finally let herself break too knowing how bad the pain of losing was on all of them. Theo had become like another son to her years ago and it felt like a hole in her own heart right now. It had always been the three of them Scott, Stiles, and Theo. The three of them had been between houses growing up. They had been in and out of trouble, plus all the supernatural stuff in the last couple of years. 

She'd seen Theo more times in this hospital than she had any other person in her life. She had stayed with Theo after he'd had his surgeries. The heart attacks he'd had before, she'd been there when he woke up. She had been the one that saw how much it affected him. He always put on a brave face, but there were times when the others didn't see the toll it took. When Stiles wasn't beside him and it had been the two of them at night, she'd see the other side of Theo. He always had that brave, I can take on the world face on, but she knew the truth. He was scared at times when no one else was around. 

She opened the door to Theo’s room now finding Noah still sitting beside Theo’s bed. The machine had already been turned off so she knew that Theo was more than likely gone. It had been keeping him alive, but he’d made them all promise he wouldn’t stay that way. She had gone to get Noah knowing she wasn't going to make that phone call. She wouldn't let him drive here knowing that Theo might not be alive. The doctor had said he could have minutes or a few hours. He wouldn't make it twenty-four hours if his heart went into arrest again. 

She had known Theo had the DNR paper, but when she'd looked in the file it hadn't been on record. It was why the doctor had put him on the machine to start with. She didn't understand how it had vanished. She had been the one that Theo gave it to and put it on the computer. The one in Theo's wallet hadn't been there either when she checked. She hadn't dared asked Stiles though because he didn't know Theo had done it. Noah hadn't even know that Theo had one when she'd mentioned it was why he needed to turn the machine off.

She got closer to the bed going to pull the IV from Theo’s arm, but when she took hold of his wrist she dropped it again. She hadn’t felt much of a pulse an hour ago when she checked him. The machine was what kept him going. She looked at Theo and his eyes weren’t closed at all, they open looking at her. She had to be seeing things she thought closing her eyes only to find Theo still watching her when she opened them. The thing was his eyes weren't their natural color, they were golden.

She hadn’t let anyone besides Noah and Stiles in the room. Scott hadn’t been able to see Theo even if he’d wanted to. She had wanted to let him in, but Scott and Liam had been too distraught to come in. It took her a moment, but she hit the call button on the wall when Theo started choking on the breathing tube. He was alive and there was only one way that Theo could he alive. Someone had turned Theo and she had no idea who it could have been. 

The only time it could have happened was when she had been with Noah or gone to get him. She only knew of Derek that might have done it, but he wasn't even here yet. She'd tried calling him, but he hadn't picked up the phone. She had planned on asking him as the closets thing Theo had to a mom to help him. She knew Theo hadn't wanted it to be Derek, but Theo was another son to her. She had left the message to please help him. 

“Just stay calm, we’ll get it out.” Melissa said before waking Noah up right before the doctor and another nurse got in the room. “He’s alive, he's alive, Noah.” She was glad that Theo's eyes had shifted back when she looked over as the doctor and other nurse started working on getting the tube out of his throat.

~ST TS ST~

It was over an hour before Theo was aloud to have any visitors. The doctors hadn’t been able to figure out what had happened. They hadn’t even been able to tell him what had happened. The last thing Theo had remembered was being in the locker room with Stiles during lunch. He’d closed his eyes to take a nap and woke up with Melissa saying he was alive. He hadn’t known he was dead or a chance of death, at least not today. The doctors hadn’t even really talked to him just said what they were doing. 

Spending most of his life in the hospital he’d come to hate the place. He still went though when he’d hung out with Scott and he brought Melissa food. He’d gone sometimes when Scott had been working and couldn’t too. He was used to being poked and paraded at, but the last hour had felt like hell compared to all the years before. He’d kept asking for Stiles, but no one would answer him where he was at. He’d finally gotten pissed and demanded either for Melissa or Noah. He had listed them on official papers as his guardians. He’d also put Stiles for emergency contact and Scott, but he had gotten nothing with that. 

He wasn’t sure if anyone was coming back when the door opened up. Theo thought for a moment that Danny had gotten by. He knew the reason he was alive right now even if he claimed to the doctors they didn’t. He had seen four different doctors including Liam's step dad on how on earth he was alive. It was like nothing had ever been wrong with him. He just didn’t know how he’d gotten from school to here. He also wasn’t expecting for Aiden to be with Ethan when they walked into his room. He’d asked Ethan for the favor, but he hadn’t thought that it would take both of them. He could tell though just from the pull towards both of them. He’d written the note, but hadn’t known if Ethan would give him his dying request. 

He’d talked to Ethan twice because he was with Danny. Danny was like his brother too so he’d been looking out for him. The third time had been after school when he’d told Ethan he would kick his ass if he messed with Isaac or Allison again the way they had. He hadn’t known it had been Aiden at the time that had done it, but he’d let Ethan know he wasn’t scared of him. Ethan had been shocked from the look on his face when he’d let him go from the head lock he’d put him in. Aiden had shown up, but Ethan had told him to back off. 

He’d done it after Ethan and Aiden had tried kicking Isaac and Scott’s ass at school. He’d learned how to go undetected by werewolves from what he’d been told. The fourth time was after Boyd's death when he'd been ready to string both of them up. Things had changed when he'd seen where they were though. The latest time was after Danny had been admitted to the hospital. He'd seen how horrible Ethan had looked when he'd found him beside Danny's bed. It was what gave him that little hope that maybe he would help him. 

~ST TS ST~

“I’m not asking for loyalty to us, but I had to make sure you were okay,” Ethan said knowing that Theo wanted no ties to them more than likely. “We might have turned you, but Scott’s your alpha. I heard you asking the doctor where they’re at since no one would tell you. They’re in a room down the hall. They’re okay; we’ve been making sure no one messed with them in case someone showed up.” 

He knew that there was a chance if Deucalion found out that Theo was at the hospital he might show up with Kali. They had agreed to stay here in case. If asked they would always lie saying they were making sure Theo was dead. They had thought about ways to maybe get Theo out of here if things had gotten worse. Waking up in the morgue wouldn't have been good. Waking up somewhere if Deucalion had gotten a hold of Theo wasn't an option either. 

“They didn’t handle being told you were dead well,” Aiden added when Ethan trailed off. “If the pack finds out what we did it’s not going to go over well. We were told to kill you, but we made a deal we wouldn’t kill anyone innocent years ago. His first boyfriend was murdered after Deucalion found out we didn’t kill him ourselves. So us turning you is our death sentence if they find out.” Aiden said touching Ethan’s back when he felt him tense up at the mention of Caleb.

Aiden had thought they had been free and clear. He'd faked Caleb's death, but some how Deucalion had known what he'd done. He'd felt how bad it affected Ethan, it was why he had agreed to turn Theo. He wished that Caleb would have agreed for them to turn him like Ethan had wanted. It would have given him a better chance. Kali had tried to force Ethan to kill Caleb as punishment, but neither one would do it. They'd accepted their deaths before they would do that to him. Deucalion had dropped Caleb's body on Ethan's bed one morning, his heart ripped out still freshly killed. He'd never forget the look on Ethan's face when he'd woken up finding Caleb. 

“I care about Danny more than you know, the only thing I’m asking, we’re asking for is protection.” Ethan said finishing feeling Aiden’s hand on his back. “We’ll play double agents and tell you what you want to know. As long as no one finds out what we’re doing.” 

“You turned me and you’re acting like I’m your alpha?” Theo asked confused at the way the twins were acting. 

“We got power hungry and there is a lot you don’t know about us, our past. We never wanted to be alphas the way we became them. We were supposed to get the spark when our mom past it to us, but she couldn’t. That’s all you need to know right now,” Ethan said hoping it was enough for Theo. “You’re better off with your pack and we know you can handle yourself even when you were sick you proved that.” He still remembered Theo’s grip on his neck outside the apartment building. He hadn’t figured how Theo had surprised him, he hadn’t even had a scent on him. 

“You hurt Danny or Lydia and the deal is off, but I can accept those terms for now.” Theo said. “You better go before someone else comes in here. Danny will give you my number because we will have to talk.” He couldn’t just let them go without more of a conversation, but he would have to do it when they could be alone. It was probably going to be a while so texting was the best he could offer. 

“Yeah, Stiles isn’t going to let you out of his sight even more now.” Aiden couldn’t help the grin that formed. “You two are just as bad as Danny and my brother.” He was sure that he could even be friends with Theo maybe if something happened to change the way things were now. They might could be in secret until things changed because Theo wasn't a bad guy. 

Theo smiled too because he knew from what he’d seen that Aiden was just the same with Lydia. He wasn’t stupid even if he had played it down some since the alpha pack had come to town. He hadn’t wanted them to know he was sick. He’d gotten away with it for the most part until two weeks back. He’d almost had an asthma attack and he’d felt the pain coming, but then it was gone. He’d thought Scott or Isaac had been helping him, but when he’d looked beside him he was shocked. 

Ethan and Aiden had both been beside him, but he knew for a fact that it had been Aiden that was taking his pain. Ethan had switched off after a few until he’d sat back down on the bench. It was why he shouldn’t have been so surprised by them both being here now. He'd never said anything about it though because he hadn't understood at the time. He'd thought they wanted something more, but Ethan had dragged Aiden away when he'd felt better. It had been after Boyd's death too, which had been kind of a game changer. 

“Danny knows what we did; he actually found me and asked me his self too. I had to tell him so he’ll help if we need to talk. Plus, he got rid of your DNR.” Ethan added before elbowing Aiden in the ribs. “Just be careful, Theo. I don’t know if it was the Darrah that got to you or your heart itself. Deucalion wanted you dead and as far as we know he doesn’t know you’re here.” He added before they left the room glad that the deputy hadn’t been watching the door again. 

Theo thought for a second before he tested just how good a voice could travel calling back to Ethan. He needed one thing from them before they left completely for a while. He needed the most important person to him; Stiles.

~ST TS ST~

Stiles felt the ache in his heart when he opened his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but he knew he was waking up alone for the first of many times. He felt someone holding onto him after a moment though reaching down finding an arm wrapped around his waist. He jumped up almost falling out of the bed he was lying in, but the arm around him along with the other one that belonged to the person caught him. He had to be dreaming a horrible dream because when he looked over his shoulder Theo was smiling at him. He hadn’t even let his dad finish the words before he’d lost it. However, he was thinking right now he’d dreamed the whole thing. 

“Damn, baby we don’t need you getting a conscious because you’re so happy to see me.” Theo said before pulling Stiles back to him. 

Before Ethan had gotten out of hearing range completely he’d asked for one more thing, Stiles. He wanted Stiles to wake up beside him so he didn’t have to wake up alone thinking he was dead. Aiden had gone to get him while Ethan had stayed with him. They’d talked a little more until Aiden had gotten back. Stiles had looked heart broken even while he’d been sleeping and he knew he couldn’t let him wake up alone. 

Melissa and the Sheriff had come in when they had been leaving. Theo had covered saying he’d wanted Stiles and no one would help him get there. Ethan and Aiden had slipped out right after that and he hoped that no one found out before he could talk to his friends. The last thing he needed was for world war three happening while he was stuck here. The doctor had refused to let him leave even when he threatened the guy a little. He wasn’t going to actually do anything, he just wanted out of the hospital. He couldn’t explain that he had been turned right before he died and it was why he was alive now. 

~ST TS ST~

“Theo?” Stiles asked hesitant to let his self believe it, but he let out a yelp when Theo pinched him. “Hey, I bruise easily,” he said back and his face lit up for the first time in months. Theo was alive beside him and if anything he looked a hundred times better than he had in years; all his life really.

“You love it when I pinch your ass,” Theo said before he found Stiles’ mouth kissing him. 

It felt good to be able to kiss Stiles without having to worry about needing air if they kissed too long. He felt the slight burning though relishing in it for a moment before pulling back. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles even if he could kiss all he wanted to now. He could have all the sex he wanted too. He had lost his virginity the morning after he’d had sex with Stiles for the first time weeks back. He had enjoyed it even if he’d needed the inhaler then, but now he didn’t need it. 

“I don’t understand?” Stiles asked when he pulled back panting. 

He was wrecking his mind trying to figure out how Theo was alive. Derek and Theo didn’t really speak to each other unless they had to so he knew that Derek hadn’t helped. He had offered to though, but Theo had refused again because he still held onto his belief of being a pawn in a war he didn’t believe in. Stiles knew that the alphas didn’t care about Theo; he was a waste of space according to who he thought was Aiden. 

“You don’t have to worry, Stiles. I’m not going anywhere for a really long time, I’m thinking maybe a hundred years or more if you want to grow old together?” Theo asked nuzzling against Stiles’ nose giving him Eskimo kisses. 

~ST TS ST~

If anything since Stiles had been places beside him by Aiden he felt complete. Ethan had quickly told him about bonding, mates and what he could about packs in the time it took for Aiden to get Stiles. Ethan promised he’d tell him anything else he wanted to know and he had Ethan’s number put where only he would know. He had a great memory and he’d found it funny that Aiden’s number was only one different from Ethan’s. He needed Stiles though instead of a pack even if he considered Scott as family and pack before he was even turned. 

“Please tell me that I’m not going to lose you all over because of some loyalty thing?” Stiles asked turning so he was comfortable facing Theo better. 

“No, it was free and clear. I don’t owe ever who did it anything besides protection if it ever comes to that. I made sure they knew I wouldn’t die to protect them, but I’d help. They risked a lot to save me and I don’t feel the need to save them, but I’m still me. I can’t let an innocent person die. I guess it’s why I kept holding on to never letting Derek turn me.” Theo explained before pulling Stiles closer. 

Stiles knew that Theo wasn’t giving the person up yet. He knew Theo was right though and he could respect that. He was still not sure what to do or say about Theo being alive right now. He leaned into Theo breathing in his boyfriend. He’d be glad when they got out of the hospital because Theo smelt too sterile at the moment. He always took comfort in certain smells all his life and to this day Theo still made sure that his dad got the same detergent that his mom had bought. They’d been out once and Theo had gone to four stores before finding it. He’d gotten three of the giant bottles too. The other scent he held onto even if he wasn’t a werewolf was Theo’s. It almost smelt like what a spring morning after the rain smelt like to him.

The feel of Theo’s tight hold on him and knowing for a fact that Theo was alive was what put Stiles’ mind at ease. He drifted off hearing Theo telling him he loved him and he sighed saying it back. He had so many plans when he woke back up and the first was getting them out of the hospital. He was exhausted right now though from everything and just slept. Theo was safe and he wasn’t going to die because someone had given his boyfriend what he’d needed to live. They’d fixed Theo’s heart and lungs the only way they could.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos hope this chapter was happier for everyone, at least the ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's hospital free, but he's still got a problem with the fact he's now a werewolf. Two alphas want answers, but Theo's not going to give it up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: There is a werewolf fight ahead. Also lets just please pretend what Theo does would work. I wanted a certain werewolf gone and him to have a new status.

Theo sat down on the bed he shared with Stiles before falling back onto it. The bed felt so much better than the hospital one did. He’d been stuck there for eight more hours until he’d demanded to be let go again. He was alive and well, but the hospital had refused since he’d had two heart attacks. So for another twenty four hours he’d waited until the heart doctor could look at him. The doctor didn’t know what to say because he couldn’t even see a thing wrong with his heart. He’d kept asking if he had a twin he didn’t know about. He’d told the guy no and he wanted out or he wasn’t going to be a happy person. The doctor had finally signed his release papers at noon, thirty minutes before. 

Stiles had wanted to get him, had wanted to stay with him in the hospital the entire time. He’d made him go home and go to school. He didn’t want Stiles staying out when he was healthy for the first time in his life. Stiles had to take a make up test at one so he couldn’t get him. Noah had picked him up teasing him about a police escort home. They had talked about how he had recovered. He was hoping Stiles didn’t end up kicking his ass for telling him the truth. 

So far no one knew who had turned him and they had all backed off asking after he’d said it didn’t matter. He was pretty sure that Lydia had an idea though. She had said his secret was safe and that was all she’d said. He figured if Danny knew then Lydia would have too since Aiden did like her. Theo let out a sigh listening to nothing except the heating of his heart. It was like the rest of his friends now, beating steady without the skip here and there. It was music to his ears at the moment and he loved it. He’d felt a weight being lifted off of him in some ways because unless someone killed him he had no thoughts of death or leaving Stiles alone now. 

He hadn’t let it get him down but the one time and Stiles had snapped him out of it then. He just hadn’t thought he’d be alive even if he promised not to give up. Stiles had talked about having a party, but he just wanted to act like it was another day. If he drew too much attention to his self it wouldn’t be good. He had never been into anything except low key stuff he wasn’t going to change now. It was why he wasn’t saying anything about what had been done in the hospital. He hadn’t broken his promises and thanks to the twins he had kept his to Stiles. 

~ST TS ST~

Theo was lost in thinking about what he could do to celebrate with Stiles. He was thinking about pulling the air mattress out and putting it on the back of his truck for a night out under the stars. However in a second he was off the bed and moving back in a hurry feeling something coming. He wasn’t wrong either because where he had been laying just seconds before had Deucalion’s seeing eye stick embedded in the bed. The alpha wasn’t alone though because Kali was there as well. Her foot came at him, but Theo avoided it letting out a growl. The last thing he needed was them getting near Noah and hurting him. Stiles wasn’t here now so he was safe, but his mind went to wondering if the twins were okay. 

“Who turned you?” Kali growled out reaching for Theo. 

Theo picked up the metal bat that he’d kept beside the bed. Stiles had a wood one, but he’d bought the metal one years ago it was way better. He used all his new strength to get behind the bat swinging at Kali hitting her in the side. Kali let out a roar taking hold of the bat using it to yank Theo to her. However, Theo let go before she got what she wanted. He knew he needed to get away from the wall before he got backed into the corner. He jumped across the bed figuring he could get passed Deucalion. It didn’t work though and he found his self against the wall eye level with the Demon wolf. 

“She asked you a question. Do we do this the easy way or the hard way?” Deucalion asked with a snarl tightening his grip on Theo’s throat. He had his claws out and they were slowly sinking into Theo’s throat. 

“Not telling,” Theo choked out refusing to give the information up. 

He knew how an alpha could get information and he couldn’t fight that off being held like he was. He was just hoping that someone would show up. He didn't think he was strong enough to take two alphas on by his self even if they were stronger than he had been. He had already survived death once and a second time really would be luck right about now. 

“I guess we’re just going to have to get it out of you then,” Kali said, but before she had a chance to do anything there was a growl from behind her. 

No one had been watching the door or heard anyone coming up the stairs, but Kali felt it when she was thrown into the wall behind Stiles and Theo’s bed. Just because Theo didn’t like or trust him didn’t mean that Derek hadn’t been watching out for him. He wanted to know who had turned Theo too, but he wouldn’t take it by force. It was suicidal taking on Kali right now, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Then again, he needed to get Theo away from Deucalion too and he didn’t have back up. Peter had refused to come claiming Theo could defend his own self since he’d found a way to become a werewolf on his own. He'd gotten Melissa's message too late to do what she'd asked, but he couldn't let him die even if Theo didn't like him.

~ST TS ST~

Kali got up going after Derek while Deucalion attempted to get his answer from Theo since he wouldn’t give it to him willingly. Theo kicked out at Deucalion hoping that it would work, but he went still feeling the alpha’s claws going into the back of his neck. He shut his mind down instantly not wanting risk being paralyzed. Peter had done it to him once weeks ago when he’d been pissed off about refusing to let Derek turn him. He had blocked everything out so Peter couldn’t see anything then. He didn’t know how it had worked, but Peter had been stunned. 

Deucalion’s smile fell when he searched Theo’s mind not finding anything there. He snarled digging deeper, but it was as if Theo wasn’t even there. If he was dead he could get information from him, but this was out right weird. Deucalion pulled his claws free of Theo’s neck letting him fall to the floor in shock. There was no way that Theo was this adapted as a werewolf so fast. He had been hanging with Scott and his pack sure, but he hadn’t been a werewolf long. 

“Someone erased your mind, who did it?” Deucalion asked grabbing hold of Theo again pulling him up so he was eye level. “One of your pack mates, did Derek help you out even though you keep telling him no?”

“I wouldn’t let Derek turn me if it was last option on earth. I don’t know who turned me because I woke up after they pulled the plug on me. I was a lost cause, already dead, but I woke up so how in the hell would I know who turned me?” Theo asked. “It could have been her over there after all didn’t you tell her you wanted me dead? She could have gone behind your back and turned me so she could have me kill you and take over.” Theo said a smile forming on his face hoping he could put doubt in Deucalion’s mind. 

“Don’t try and play me, Theo. Kali didn’t turn you since she wants you gone just as bad as I do.” Deucalion growled out. "You were useless and got in our way. You had everyone fooled though. You're definitely going to have to die now. I can't have you ruining anymore of our plans." 

"I don't know who did it. You looked there is nothing there so why don't you get the hell out of my house." Theo growled standing up. It was risky, but this was his home and he wanted them gone. He put it in his mind he didn't know and that was good enough for him. He was going to win this some how, but he had no idea how at the moment. 

"I am going to find out who turned you and when I do they are going to pay. You are going to pay as..." he trailed off what he was saying. Instead he let out a roar of pain looking down at his chest.

Deucalion had been focusing on Theo and Kali had been dealing with Derek. Neither one of them had noticed the other two that had shown up in Theo's bedroom. It was the mistake that they both made though. Deucalion didn't even have a chance to turn around to look at the person or rather persons. He had never saw it coming either and now he would never see anything else again as his heart was ripped from his chest in one fluid motion. 

~ST TS ST~

It all happened in under a minute, but it had felt like longer. Theo looked up in shock because he'd been told that no one could take Deucalion out. He was a demon wolf that was almost indestructible because he was the one that was feared. However, he watched the former alpha fall at his feet. That was about the time that all hell really broke lose. Kali through Derek away from her and went after the other alpha that was standing in the room. Theo knew who it was too or rather who the alpha was made up of; Ethan and Aiden. 

Theo didn't know if he should get involved or run. He wasn't indebted to the twins for turning him. He felt nothing towards them like he'd told Stiles without telling him who had done it. However, he was angry that they had come here not only to the town, but his house. He wasn't angry at the twins, but the other three that he hoped soon would all be dead. If Kali could die then the pack would be finished since he knew that Ethan and Aiden wanted nothing more to do with them now.

Kali and Deucalion could have done anything to hurt his dad or worse. If Stiles was here it would have been worse, but he wasn't. He saw Derek lying on the floor where Kali had thrown him hard enough to knock him out. There was a choice he could make let the alphas fight it out or help. He knew that Kali was vicious, he'd seen what she could do. He was watching right now as she attacked the brothers. 

Ethan and Aiden merged were holding their own, but Kali was fighting dirty as always. She went to lash out trying to strike at the twins' throat. Theo had been forgotten and he wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to take her own now. However, he had to do something. He knew that metal wouldn't do anything to a werewolf, but he picked up the baseball bat where Kali had tossed it. He let his self believe in what he was about to do with all of his heart and soul. He had to believe in it if he wanted to live because if she took out Ethan and Aiden he'd be next. He was sure that Kali would kill every single one of them too. After all she was still in a rage over Ennis' death. Deucalion was gone now and she was it. 

Theo ran forward when she was distracted and used all of his strength to ram the baseball bat into her chest. He had just been turned so he was stronger, he hoped when. He heard Kali's roar, but he also saw blood spray out the front of her chest covering Ethan and Aiden. He had used the handle to drive the butt end of the bat into her hoping that it would be big enough to take her out. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know if he could have survived this if he hadn't been turned. Then again if he hadn't been turned he would be dead already. 

He had to make sure she was dead so he yanked the bat back out. He took hold of what was left of her heart and ripped it clean from her chest. She had killed Boyd who was his friend. She had helped hold Isaac, even if they weren't the closest of friends, and she had brought this fight to his town; almost getting Danny killed. Theo let out his own roar before he slashed across her throat just in case she wasn't dead already. He wasn't taking any chances at this. It was the first time in his life he had felt beyond angry. He took hold of her head ripping it right off of her body letting both drop to the floor. 

He looked up knowing that she was dead and Kali wasn't going to be terrorizing anyone anymore. It wasn't the fact he couldn't hear her heart anymore. It wasn't the look that he saw on the twin's merged form. It wasn't even all the blood or the lack of a roar that had died off. Even her decapitated body on the floor now. It was when he felt something inside of him change. He turned his head looking into the mirror and saw that his eyes weren't golden anymore, but fiery red. He knew that Kali was dead in that moment and it scared him, but also made him happy because he'd defended the ones that he cared about. He had even saved the brothers from their certain death. 

~ST TS ST~

Theo knew that things were going to change even more and he really hated change. His life wasn't going to be the same as it had been. In less than a week he had gone from his death bed to being an alpha werewolf. He looked down at Kali who was lying on the floor bleeding all over it. He then looked at Deucalion before meeting Ethan and Aiden's eyes. They had separated at some point which he hadn't noticed. He knew if he wanted to he could take them both out right now. The thing was, he didn't want to kill them. There was something that he'd seen in both of them that had given him the reasoning to ask for the favor of saving his life. 

"I'll say this once and only once. If you hurt Danny or Lydia I'll come after you both. Other wise I got no issues with you as long as you don't do anything stupid anymore." Theo said letting his fangs retract along with his claws. "We can all live here peacefully if that's what you want." He added. 

Ethan looked at his brother before they both turned back at Theo nodding. It was probably the only chance they were ever going to get at having somewhere to fit in. They had wanted out of the alpha pack since it hadn't been what they wanted anymore. They'd saved Theo not expecting him to end up saving them as well. After all, they had come here to see if Theo was okay. They hadn't known that Deucalion or Kali had shown up until they were downstairs. They had stopped the Sheriff from coming up here. They'd told him it would only get him killed. If he died then Theo and Stiles wouldn't have him there anymore. Instead, they had acted without really thinking knowing that it was the only chance they'd get. 

"Deal, we know you don't have to keep it a secret from your pack now. We'll leave you alone like we promised to do. You have your friends and pack, you don't need us to tell you what to do." Ethan said.

He had something he thought he'd never find again, happiness. Being with Danny was the best thing that had happened to him for so long. He'd spent the time since he watched the one guy he had fallen for die just trying to keep going. He hadn't realized until he got to Beacon Hills that he'd never really been in love, it had been something else. It hadn't hurt any less watching Caleb die, but the night Danny almost died; he'd broken. He'd begged for him to live from ever who was watching over Danny. 

He'd do anything in the world for Danny to keep living; even if it meant walking away and probably getting killed his self. Danny was innocent and special. He'd faced death and he'd kept on living. Theo had done the same thing. It was different with Theo though, Danny had been able to be fixed by doctors. Theo's doctors had just given up hope of finding a way to make him live. He'd wanted to give Danny something to repay him for what he'd done for him. Theo's note and what Danny had asked him too, it was why he'd risked his life to do this.

"It's taken me years to realize how bad things were. I'll deny it and kick your ass if you say it, but Lydia fixed what was broken." Aiden said not actually meeting Theo's eyes though. 

He'd turned his emotions off since what had happened with Caleb. He never had wanted to go through what Ethan had. Coming to Beacon Hills had put part of him back together. Lydia Martin had been the person that glued his heart back into place though. So much so that when Ethan had started thinking about helping save Theo he hadn't done anything against it. He had willingly risked his life by turning Theo into a werewolf. He'd risked it a second time helping Ethan kill Deucalion and fighting Kali. He did it to maybe give his self some peace too, to fix some of all the bad he'd done over the years surviving. 

"I was wrong about something and so were you two. I do owe you something, which I figured out just now. You gave me a new start on life. I can't make any promises since most of the others hate you two, but if you find any trouble just call. I can't promise I can do anything with the pack to help, but I can help. It's not loyalty, it's an understanding, maybe one day a friendship. I'm still pissed off about Boyd, but I know something else, you didn't know she'd do it." Theo stated. 

He had seen them more than once visiting Boyd's grave. He'd seen Ethan leave something at Boyd's house. Before Boyd's mom had opened the door he'd checked in case it was something sick and twisted. It had been a recipe and money too. He hadn't understood it at first, but now he understood why they'd paid for Boyd's funeral. They felt guilt for what Kali had done, for what they had done. He'd also seen it on Ethan's face when he'd been leaving Derek's loft. He might never have wanted Derek to turn him, but he was part of Scott's pack in some weird second pack way. It might be part of another reason he was starting to understand Derek. 

The twins had a heart even if it had been buried under all the things they'd had to do to survive. He'd heard about Ethan and Aiden's past from Stiles and Scott. The day that Ethan had told them about being the bitches of the pack. He'd been in the locker room trying to keep Cora and Aiden from killing each other though so he hadn't heard it first hand. He was sure that Stiles edited some things, but he saw other things. After all he'd made his self seem like a nobody at times when he was so much more.

"Don't let the power go to your head, Theo. It's what happened to us, being an alpha isn't all it's thought to be. We almost lost our souls on the power trip." Aiden said before he looked over at where Derek was starting to wake up. 

"Whatever you tell them is up to you. We're not going to leave though and offer stands if need help let us know." Ethan added before they both left. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles get some alone time finally in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing.
> 
> AN: Here is the last chapter and it's a nice happy one with smut.

Theo and Derek had dealt with getting the two dead alphas out of the house. They had called Scott and Stiles after they had found a place to burn them. It was when the four of them were there in the woods that Theo let his eyes shift from their natural color to red. He told them what happened. He figured it was better to say it when was just the four of them than in front of everyone. He knew that Isaac was still holding a grudge over Erica and now Boyd. It was always an uneasiness between the two of them. Theo knew that Isaac would be Scott's other partner in crime if he wasn't there. Some times Scott did do things with Isaac, but it was fine with him. Even now when he was an alpha he wasn't going to care one way or another. 

"You said you didn't know who turned you." Scott said.

"I didn't, not until they showed up after they did it. I had a guess since I asked, but he could have done it for all I knew." Theo said waving at Derek. "He wanted me in his pack last year. We might not see eye to eye on most everything, but I was almost dead." Theo reasoned. "I didn't say it at the hospital when I woke up because it meant nothing though. I didn't owe them anything and they only wanted their freedom." 

"You and your heart are still getting you into trouble." Stiles groaned. "Really though, the alpha twins, baby, he's grouchy, but Derek would have been better as your alpha." He stated. 

"I wasn't going to be a pawn Stiles. We know how he went nuts last year turning people. I wasn't going to be the new shiny toy he got to add to his collection." Theo said. "Now, this alpha deal, I don't care about status so as far as I'm concerned you're still the alpha." Theo said looking at Scott. "So bro, what shall we do?" 

"I think Stiles should take you somewhere for the rest of the weekend. I don't want to see the two of you until Monday." Scott said. "I'll deal with telling the others about what's going on. Just make sure he sleeps." He added.

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." Stiles said with a smile on his face. 

"I was talking to Theo." Scott put in before he walked off with a smile on his face. 

"Try not to howl, we already know the two of you don't know how to be quiet." Derek said in an annoyed voice before he followed Scott. They had already said they would deal with the house in getting the blood dealt with. 

"Hey," Stiles called out, but before he could have any kind of come back Theo covered his mouth with his own. 

~ST TS ST TS~

There was no need to worry now about an inhaler, Theo's heart condition, or any other health problems. Theo was a werewolf now, an alpha to boot, which Stiles knew Theo didn't want that part, but he was alive which was all that mattered. However, as they continued kissing all of those thoughts flooded away too. Stiles let out a moan when Theo lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Theo's waist as Theo started walking him backwards. 

Somehow they made it to Theo's truck without crashing into anything. It didn't take them long to get undressed. It took longer to pull their selves apart from making out to do so. Theo tossed the blanket he had for times like these at Stiles before grabbing the lube. It had been weeks since they had tried having sex. If Theo was right it was the day that Stiles had pulled him out of his pity party moment. He hadn't felt like it and Stiles never pushed him on it. He knew that werewolves had plenty of stamina so he'd have to make sure that Stiles got some rest. 

Once they were both on the back of the truck Theo started kissing Stiles again. He was on his right side moving his hand over Stiles' cock. Stiles was the one that had to push back for air because Theo could go longer without it now. When Stiles had pulled back Theo didn't stop kissing him, he moved to a different body part though. He started his way down Stiles' neck gently nipping at his pulse. 

"Just no trying to turn me into a werewolf, mister." Stiles moaned out when Theo's tongue swiped over one nipple and then his teeth caught it. 

"I love you as you are Stiles, I'll protect you from anyone that tries to hurt you." Theo said after he gave Stiles' other nipple a turn. 

Stiles let out a gasp when Theo's teeth gently moved along his stomach down to his cock. He arched up begging for more needing to feel Theo's mouth on his cock. Theo wasn't denying him either. He wanted to give Stiles what he hadn't really been able to as well. There was no holding back on giving, but he didn't let his full werewolf strength out. He had to remember to be careful with Stiles now. He'd been the fragile one until now.

"I love you the way you are too, if I didn't mention it. Not that I hated you being human, but I hated the you were dying part." Stiles said, but most of it came out as a babbling mess. Theo barely understood a word of it. Theo was doing wonders to his body after all so he wasn't connecting his brain and mouth. 

When Theo took Stiles' cock into his mouth, words weren't even coming from Stiles. Only sounds that really were only that, sounds. Theo couldn't help smiling as he swallowed Stiles down. He didn't have a gag reflex they knew, but he'd never been able to hold Stiles' cock like this. He sucked vigorously at the hardened member When he came back up his tongue circled it along with flicking the tip along the slit. Theo wasn't going slow like he usually had to. He was moving at a pace that was making Stiles' dizzy watching him. 

Stiles wasn't going to be able to hold on either. Theo had slicked up his fingers as well, which were now playing with his hole. Stiles relaxed letting out a moan of pleasure when Theo's finger finally slipped into him. He didn't know if he was going to be fucking Theo or he was going to be getting it. Theo always liked opening him up even if he was the one taking Theo. Stiles loved every second of it too, especially now that they didn't have to be extremely careful.

~ST TS ST TS~

Theo didn't let Stiles off when he thought he would, he stopped the orgasms that had built up three times. It was on the fourth that Theo gave in and let Stiles cum filling his mouth up. Theo drank every drop of it not letting any escape. On the last bit he went up capturing Stiles' mouth kissing him as he fed him his cum. Stiles wrapped his arms around Theo as their tongues battled. When they broke apart Theo rested his head against Stiles' with a smile on his face.

"So you want to fuck my newly alpha ass or do I get to have you?" Theo asked sucking a spot below Stiles' ear. 

"Up to you, but please decide now. I don't think I can wait long." Stiles replied letting his head fall back for more access.

Theo moved back taking the lube pouring some onto his fingers. "You can have me, we have the rest of the day and all night for you." He stated.

Theo knew that if he let Stiles do this then he'd cum in no time. He was already on the edge as it was from drinking Stiles down. It always made him horny when he got Stiles off. Theo groaned as his fingers moved in and out. He didn't want to take too long or he might cum trying to prepare his self. Once he knew he was ready he laid back giving Stiles a smile. 

He loved Stiles and they didn't have to let go of each other. He'd made his peace with dying even though he hadn't wanted to. He might not believe, but he'd never stopped Stiles when he'd been asking for help every night. Stiles was the reason he'd gone to Ethan and Aiden in the end. The fact he wanted to live and be not only Stiles' boyfriend, but his husband one day. He'd always played Stiles' game of name our kids and pets. 

When Stiles pressed against Theo it brought him back to the present. He reached up pulling Stiles down kissing him. In the same moment Stiles started pushing into him. It felt right, almost perfect like it always did. They both moaned as Stiles continued to move forward. Their kiss deepening as Stiles bottomed out so he was flush against Theo. He didn't pull back out though. He waited kissing Theo for all he was worth. When they needed air Stiles moved his mouth down to Theo's neck. 

Once Stiles was ready he pulled back and thrust forward in a slow pace. He didn't want to go fast even if he now could. All he wanted was to love Theo like they had always done when he'd been up for it. Their hands and mouths finding each other as Stiles continued to fill Theo. They weren't going to last, but neither cared. The only thing that mattered was that moment. 

Stiles could tell that Theo was the same even if he had been turned. The only difference was he wouldn't die from the health problems he'd had. Theo was meeting Stiles with each thrust he made. They finally started picking up as their climax got closer. The moment that Theo came Stiles was right there with him, both crying out for each other. Stiles moving in and out in quick sharp thrusts unloading as he struck against Theo's prostate. Theo spraying them with his cum letting out a sound that was close to a howl, but Stiles stopped him not needing someone to come looking. 

~ST TS ST TS~

After another two rounds Theo and Stiles were laying on the truck with Stiles snuggled into Theo's side looking up at the night sky. It was only a week until the full moon, the eclipse to be exact. It was going to be a strange first full moon. Theo didn't care though, all he wanted to do was stay right where he was with Stiles. He knew they couldn't forever, but at the moment he could live that dream.

"If I never told you, thank you for all you did for me. It couldn't have been easy dealing with knowing I probably was going to die." Theo said moving his hand over Stiles' back.

"The worst moment of my life was when dad said you were only surviving on the machine." Stiles said kissing Theo's chest. He laid his ear above Theo's heart listening to it beating. "I was serious when I always said I wanted to get married when we turned eighteen. So don't go thinking that is gone now that you're not dying." He added poking Theo in the side.

Theo laughed tightening his hold on Stiles. "I agree, no weaseling out of it, baby. We can always have Athena be our ring cat." He joked which got him another poke. 

"I love that cat, but I'm sorry she is not carrying our ring down the isle. She almost ate your pills once, she'd eat the rings." Stiles grumbled closing his eyes. 

"We got another year or so to plan it. Right now I say we go to sleep and worry about that tomorrow. We wake up we can go back home." Theo said knowing that it was going to get colder out so they couldn't stay all night in the woods.

Stiles nodded glad that they had the second blanket. However, Theo was like a big furnace now all nice and cozy warm. "I love you Theo Raeken, future Stilinski." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Love you too, Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski, future Raeken." Theo said chuckling when Stiles poked him for using his full name. Not many people knew Stiles' full name, but he did. He'd written it down in his notebooks plenty of times with a heart around the name and his.

Things were going to change, but all that mattered in the long run was they were together. They would get married one day, have kids, more pets, who knew they might be running the town after they went off to college. At the moment the two fell asleep holding onto each other. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so good to finally have this complete and posted. Thanks for the reviews and kudos. Two years writing this and finally the way I wanted it. 
> 
> Don't know how the posting for stories are going to go since I finally got a job out in world. Was taking care of my Gma for 7 years. We see how things go on when I can post. I do have some other stories lined up, but I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> If things didn't all add up from the prequel I'm sorry I didn't reread it since this was only lacking the last two chapters.


End file.
